List of Dee Dee and the Man series characters
The following is a list of characters featured in the Dee Dee and the Man (Transformers film) series, distributed by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, (Paramount Pictures). Over 214 characters have appeared in the film franchise. For the list of the characters and their actors, and see the list of Transformers film series cast and characters. Autobots In five films, 1,000 Autobots have appeared in the series. By the end of Dark of the Moon, ten Autobots remained on Earth. After five years, Cemetery Wind, Lockdown and TRF eliminated half of them. By the end of The Last Knight, all surviving Autobots finally left Earth and returned to Cybertron. * Gandalf (Jim Meskimen/Rob Paulsen) * Lisa Simpsons (Ashley Johnson and Sarah Edmondson) * Ms Mimi (Demi Lovato replace of Larissa Murray, and Sarah Edmondson) * Steven Universe (Zach Callison) * Dexter (Candi Milo) * Lola Bunny (Rachel Ramras replace of Kristen Wiig until 2018) * Larry Lambeosaurus (Brian Drummond and Daniel Davies) * Rex (John Goodman replace of Jess Harnell, and Dave Pender) * Dee Dee (Kat Cressida replace of Demi Lovato) * Lorane (Demi Lovato) * Ruff (Brandon Jeffords) * Harold (Kevin Hart) * George (Thomas Middle Ditch) * Thea Stilton (Sarah Edmondson) (Smurfette's vocal voice Demi Lovato) * Mom (Kath Soucie) * Dad (Jeff Bennett) * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel) * Kiina (Marla Sokoloff) * EX (Laura Post and Demi Lovato) * Snoopy (Tomy Anselmo and Dan Russell) * Clank (David Kaye) * The Cat in the Hat (Martin Short) * Lee Lee (Kath Soucie) * Mee Mee (Kimberly Brooks) * Principal Figgins (Mikey Day) * Fergle O'Reilly (Mark Hamill) * Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor) * Evac (Dustin James Leighton and Godfrey C. Danchimah) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Smurfette (Demi Lovato and Sarah Edmondson) * Abby Monster (Demi Lovato vocal voice) * Blossom (Amanda Leighton) * Buttercup (Natalie Palamides) * Crash Bandicoot (Kevin Shinick and Jason Marsden) * Sardonyx (Alexia Khadime) * Anger (Lewis Black) * Numbur 3 (Lauren Tom) * Little Red Riding Hood (Sierra Florindo and T.J. McGibbon) * Koosalagoopagoop (Jeff Bennett) * Dave (Chris Renaud) * Branch (Rainn Wilson) * LOU (Marieve Herington) * Rainbow Fish (Demi Lovato) * Azmuth (Peter Cullen) * Lucky (Candi Milo) * Alvin (Ross Bagdasaria) * Po (Brian T Delaney) * The Elder (Les Hedger) * Twitchy (Croy Edward) * Bloo (Keith Ferguson) * Narrator Smurf (Tom Kane) * Jiminy the Cricket (Phil Snyder and Cary Elwes) * Dawn (Emily Bauer) * Beau (Pamela Adlon) * Francine (Jodie Resther) * Snappy (ladybug) (Bret Marnell) * Police Richard (Jim Hanks) * Cat 22 (Lewis Black and Cary Elwes) * Sid (John Leguizamo) * Grinch (Bob Holt) * Aisling (Christen Mooney) * Heloise (Tabitha St. Germain) * Dragon (Adrian Truss and Alan Oppenheimer) * Starfire (Hynden Walch) * Jailbreak (Anna Faris) * Candi (Kath Soucie) * Sam the Lion (Roger Jackson) * Ripjaws (Lance Henriksen until Fred Tatasciore) * Mushu (Eddie Murphy and Godfrey C. Danchimah) * Eris (Bethany Brown and Jessica DiCicco) * Frog (Daryl Ekroth) * Upkid (Lewis Black) * Flint Lockwood (Bill Hader) * Mikey (Grep Cipes) * Kimiko Tohomiko (Grey Delisle) * T.rex (David Devries) * Soyen Chen (Lauren Tom) * Alan (Bill Fagerbakke and Garry Chalk) * Baby Poof (Tara Strong) * Lorax (Danny Devito) * Otto (Pamela Adlon) * Hercules (Tate Donovan) * Clarance (Skyler Page) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Seth Green) * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Matthew Lillard) * Kuzco (David Spade) * Minnie (Russi Taylor) * X-5 (Bruce Hunter) * Mr Pteranodon (Colin Murdock) * XLR8 (William "Billy" Costello) * Snappy Bug (Bret Marnell) * Mr Ping (Danny Cook) * Uncle Grandpa (Peter BrownGardt) * Kal-El (Channing Tatum) * Samson (Jasper Klein) * Jenny Wakeman (Janice Kawaye) * Pegasus (Frank Welker) who was created by Zeus using clouds as a gift for his newborn son, Hercules. Autobirds * Red bird (Jason Sudeikis) * Bomb bird (Danny McBride) * Chuck bird (Josh Gad) * Matilda bird (Maya Rudolph) * Mighty Eagle (Peter Dinklage) * Bubble bird (Ian Hecox) * Hal bird (Jim Hank and Anthony Padilla) * Jay (Noah Schnapp) * Jake (Owen Wilder Vaccaro) * Jim (Pierce Gagnon) * Stella (Demi Lovato replace of Kate McKinnon) * Willow (Charli XCX) * Poppy (Jessica DiCicco) Olympian Gods and Goddesses * Apollo: God of the Sun, music, prophecy and twin brother of Artemis. * Ares: God of war, brother of Athena, and founder of Sparta. * Artemis: Goddess of the Moon, hunting, and wildlife, twin sister of Apollo. * Athena: Goddess of wisdom, sister of Ares, and founder of Athens. * Aphrodite: Goddess of love, and beauty. * Dionysus: God of wine and celebrations. * Demeter: Goddess of the earth, harvest, fruits, flowers and elder sister to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. * Hades: God of the underworld and brother of Zeus. * Hephaestus: God of the fire, forge and fiancee of Aphrodite. * Hera: Queen of the Deities, and goddess of marriage and womanhood. * Hermes: God of travelers, thieves and messenger of the deities. * Hestia: Goddess of the hearth and family. * Poseidon: God of the seas and brother of Zeus. * Zeus: King of the Greek deities, and god of sky, justice, and lightning, and them he's regards Smurfette as his "daughter". Minor Gods and Goddesses * Amphitrite: Goddess of the sea and wife of Poseidon. * Boreas: God of winds. * Cupid: God of passion whose duty is to make others fall in love. * Fates: The immortals with the power of prophecy, who weave the tapestry of fate and history of deities and mortals. * Iris: Goddess of the rainbow. She never physically appeared in the series but was mentioned in a song in Hercules and the Kids. * Morpheus: God of sleep. * Muses: Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes. * Nike: Goddess of victory. She never appeared in the series but mentioned in Hercules and the Poseidon's Cup Adventure. * Phantasos: God of nightmares, brother of Morpheus. * Trivia: God of trivia. * Triton: God and messenger of the sea and son of Poseidon. * Circe: The goddess of magic. * Narcissus: God of vanity. Demigods and Demigoddesses * Hecate: Demigoddess of witchcraft. * Nemesis: Demigoddess of vengeance. * Fear and Terror: Sons of Ares. * Otus: Aquatic demigod and son of Poseidon. * Hercules: Son of Zeus. Main hero in Hercules and the series. * Megara: Princess of the deities. * Charon: Ferryman of the Underworld. * Smurfette: (Daughter of Zeus and Hera), an young girl smurf who was created by the King of the Greek deities Zeus. Who was revives by Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove, and she finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. Decepticons In five films, 48 Decepticons have appeared in the series. * The Pest (Brandon Jeffords) * Dwarf (Rainn Wilson) * Vilgax (Steve Blum (Gwen 10) untit Kevin Michael Richardson 2015, and Hugo Weaving (Yuri Lowenthal) in Dee Dee and the Man) * Mandark (Eddie Deezen) * Kayloo (Frank Welker) * Dr. Shockwave (Aubrey Ankrum Charles Kerr and Neil Kaplan) * Dr. Hamsterviel (Kevin Shinick) * Wuya (Demi Lovato replace of Susan Silo) * Gargamel (Rainn Wilson) * Azrael (Frank Welker) * Monty (Dee Bradley Baker) * Cauldron (Brandon Jeffords) * Snake Sister (Demi Lovato and Jessica DiCicco) * J.T. (Jack Angel) * Cash Murray (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Fung (John DiMaggio) * Vitaly (Fred Tatasciore) * Toffee (Josue Alz and Steven Blum) * Bebop (Zachary Bennett) * Rocksteady (Fred Tatasciore) * Hundun (Jack Angle) * Cheater (Jodie Resther) * Butch (Roger L. Jackson) * Brick (Rob Paulsen) * Jasper (Kimberly Brooks) * Bluto (Charles Kerr) * Mojo Dojo (Roger Jackson) * Nemesis (Grey DeLisle) * Nigel (Kevin Shinick and Cary Elwes) * Bishop (Steve Blum) * Demolishor (Fred Tatasciore) * Skrika (Kimberly Brooks) * Onion King (Steve Blum) * V.rex (Rainn Wilson) * Vorox (Dee Bradley Baker) * Taotie (Wallace Shawn) * Temutai (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Squint (Seth Green) * Farmer (Mitch Watson and Fred Tatasciore) * Wario (Rainn Wilson and Cary Elwes) * Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka/Marla Sokoloff) * Ganon (Frank Welker) * Bowser (Fred Tatascriore) * V.rex (Rainn Wilson) * Gahri (Fred Tatascriore) * Kevin Levin (Charlie Schlatter) * Decepticon Protoforms (Demi Lovato, Frank Welker, Rainn Wilson) Constructicons The Constructicons are a Decepticon sub-faction of Decepticons who transform into construction vehicles in Revenge of the Fallen. * Justin (Frank Welker) * Scavenger (Frank Welker) * Mix-monster (Matthew Wood) * Long Haul (Neil Kaplan) * Scrapper (Rainn Wilson) KSI Drones The KSI Drones are the human-made Transformers that were commissioned by Attinger and built by KSI. They have the ability to change their forms molecularly instead of just transforming. They were built with the metal extracted from the remains of the dead Transformers. They were also modeled after both Autobots and Decepticons. They were originally mindless drones remote-controlled by humans, but later were granted autonomy by the Megatron possessed Galvatron, organizing them into a new Decepticon army and mutated into a giant Decepticons. * Junkheap (Frank Welker) * Traxes (Frank Welker) * Two Heads (Frank Welker) * KSI Bosses (Frank Welker) * Jackbots (Frank Welker) Mutant Mythical Creatures Mutant Mythical Beast are mutated human by the Overlord and other Decepticons and become Evil's Rage. * Gremlins * Two Headed Basilisk (KSI Humans) * Cerberus (KSI Humans) * Ultimate 2 headed Kevin 11 * Roc (KSI Humans) * Orthrus (KSI Humans) * ThunderBird (KSI Humans) * Cetus (KSI Humans) * Gorgons (KSI Humans) * Medusa (KSI Humans) * Stheno (Ms. Tara Ribble), the 4th-grade teacher (and George's new teacher when Mr. Krupp separates the boys and mutated into gigantic monster by the Kraang to killed everyone and George has a escaped from destroy the classmate) and (KSI Humans). * Mr. Hollywoodosaurus Rex * Hydras (KSI Humans) * Griffin (KSI Humans) * Chimera (KSI Humans) * Minotaur (Mr. Rected), the guidance counselor (and Harold's new teacher when Mr. Krupp separates the boys and mutated into gigantic monster by the Kraang to killed everyone and Harold has a escaped from destroy the classmate) and (KSI Humans). * The Evil Spirit * Manticore (KSI Humans). * Mutant King kong (Sideshow Bob) * Giant Crab (Benjamin Krupp) * Snakeweed (TMNT) * Spy-Roach * Arachne (KSI Humans and Ed) * Spider Bytez (Coop Burtonburger) * Two headed Megalodon (KSI Humans) * Leviathan (Ninjago) * April Derp * Scylla Titans In Greek mythology, the Titans were a mutants by the Overlord. In The Good Dinosaur: What if the asteroid that forever changed life on Earth missed the planet completely and giant dinosaurs never became extinct? them Overlord crush landed with explosion all the earth them emerge giant dinosaur and land, earth shake them gigantic mutants Titans rise from their earth and portrayed as 1,000 elemental monsters who terrorized earth. They were the physical manifestation of the element they each controlled. after turn into Evil Earth, Then along came Zeus, cartoons animations who used all his power to unleash a mighty thunderbolt that would imprison them beneath the seas of Tartarus, and knock Tartarus on his head by Colorful of mountain where they would remain until the next planetary alignment. * Lythos (Fred Tatasciore) * Hydros (Clancy Brown) * Pyros (Kevin Shinick) * Stratos (Ed Helms) * Great Spirit Robot (Frank Welker) * Oceanus (Josue Alz) * Porphyrion (David Mackie) * Leto (Demi Lovato) * Hyperion (Fred Tatasciore) * Indian Rhino (James and the Giant Peach and Frank Welker) * Helios (Ed Helms) * Themis (Demi Lovato) * Vanellope von Schweetz (Demi Lovato) * Sloth Fratelli (John Matuszak and Frank Welker) * The Overlord (Scott McNeil and Frank Welker) The Overlord is the mutant decepticons who was created by the wizard Gargamel, creator of the Stone Army and the source of all Darkness in Ninjago. Category:Lists Category:Mutants Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Animals Category:Formerly Characters Category:Characters